


Heat

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed POV, M/M, NSFW, late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve dreamt about this—about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little rusty and this is my first fic for FMA/this pairing so please bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy regardless!
> 
> Note: Ed is 21 and the only dialogue is from him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Harsh breaths. Slick skin. Low moans.

 _“Fucking_ hell.”

Sharp intake. Panting. Groan.

“Don’t stop— _Roy_.”

Kissing. Licking. Thrusting.

“Been wanting you for so long.” Groan. “Longer than you’ll ever know.”

Gasping. Griping. Arching back.

“I’ve dreamt about this—about you.” Gasp. “Dreamt of being fucked by you. Every time, I’d wake up hard as a _fucking_ rock.”

Pulling. Kissing. Tightening.

“Want this. Want you. Want _everything_.”

Harder. Faster. Nearly bent in half.

“Just like this, Roy. You’re so good.” Pant. “That’s right— _oh_.”

Grasp. Tug. High squeak.

“I’m close. Keep goi— _fuck_.”

Scratching. Grunting. Grabbing.

“Roy—fucking _shit. Roy_.”

Low groan. Breathless. Release.

_“Goddamn.”_

As soon as Ed finishes speaking, Roy tenses above him and releases, causing Ed to exhale a sigh of contentment at the warmth spreading into his lower body.

Roy collapses on top of him, panting, and Ed loves the feeling of Roy’s full weight pinning him to the mattress. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d be turned on all over again.

Ed turns his head to the side and noses at Roy’s sweaty hair. “Best twenty first birthday ever,” he says, smiling lazily when he feels Roy’s smile and accompanying kiss against his neck.


End file.
